tooth brushes and IM's
by Evil lady X
Summary: okay so this is my Xerto and I love it its Berto and X and how they start out hate hate and then well its long for a first chapter but there is more to it....have fun..


HELLO EVERYONE...hugs them all..okay so yes I should update the other fics but I've been working on this one and just...have updates ready for the others and once again I do not own X-emn or any of the related things at all no way do I own it at all

X23 stared at the computer screen and wanted to kill it more then ever she hated her old computer so much it never worked fast and she hated it with a bloody passion. "Sist whats up?" asked Lamina as she crashed down beside X23 who was sitting on the couch in the living room. Mandy looked up from her book and then from X23 to Lamina. "Xy's porn won't load," she said before turning back to her book.

"It is not Porn, Mandy don't lie to Lamina," said X23 with a sigh as she looked from her sister to her best friend. "My AIM is screwing up and I wanna be on when he gets on," she said as she smacked the computer. "Who is he sister?" asked Lamina as she chewed on a gummy worm and looked at her sister wonderingly. "He is X23's madly sexy hot love sex god," said Mandy dramatically. "Sexy love sex god?" asked Lamina with her head tilted slightly. "No he is a friend," said Lexa with a slight glare at Mandy. "X has been talking to this guy on line for the last like...year and she's so madly in love with him," said Mandy as she laughed slightly and threw a piece of pop corn at Lexa's head.

"I am not in ..oh hell its them," said X23 as she held her lap top in front of her face so she could hide from the group of boys who had just walked into the living room. "What its only the boys, Sam, Ray, Alex," started Lamina but Mandy cut her off. "And Roberto," said Mandy with a hint of anger. "Him and Lex hate each other he's a jerk to her and she just fights back," said Mandy as she sipped her soda and popped a few pieces of pop corn into her mouth.

"Ladies how lovely to see you," said Ray as he and the group walked over all of them but Roberto looking excited and looking like they had just gotten out of the showers. "Hey Ray-Ray," said Lexa from behind the lap top and Mandy and Lamina smiled. "Hey Lex...and hello Mandy," said Ray with a flirting smile as he winked at her. Tabby who was sitting on the other side of Mandy rolled her eyes as Mandy smiled back. "You don't wanna play with me Ray," said Mandy with a shark like grin. "Oh and why is that Mandy?" asked Ray as he moved closer to her. "Because when you play with fire you get burned," she said as she smirked. "Well maybe i like to get burned," he whispered and moved closer to her.. "Well maybe I like to get burned," he whispered and she grinned evilly as she leaned forward and gave him a nice smile then the smell of burning jeans could be smelt and Ray looked down to see his pants on fire and he ran out whimpering about crazy girls Pyro walked in and Mandy smiled and she waved good by to the others and the two went off to no doubt make out.

"Well that was interstin," said Sam as he scoffed his feet around and looked emberessed. "Um...Thabby..yah look nyce tahday," said Sam with a blush. "Awww really Sammo thanks," said Tabby with a grin as she stood up. "Well I better go find captine fire pants before Mandykins decides to set something else on fire," said tabby as she ran off so it was left to Lamina and X23 and then Sam and Roberto and Alex. "Hey there Lexa..hows sleeping with people for money doing for you?" said Roberto with a hint of kidding to it but Lexa knew he was not kidding. "I don't know..why don't you go ask your whore?" she shot back. "You leave Jubes out of this," he spat back at her. "Oh so you agree your girl friend is a whore?" she asked just as angerly. "You damn bitch," he said angerly as he grabbed her lap top and powered up and crushed it and then glared. "MY LAPTOP YOUR GOING DOWN YOU BASTARD," she glared as she shot out her claws. "LAURA LEXA STOP RIGHT NOW," yelled the voice of Scott summers as he angerly walked over to them glaring at them both. "Thats it...I'm grounding you two this second," he snapped and glared even more. "You cannot ground me," snapped Lexa as she glared daggers at Roberto and then at Scott. "Oh I think I can and I will," He said as he glared at them.

"TWO WEEKS WITH HIM?"snapped X23 as she ranted around her Lamina and Mandy and Tabby's room she was clearly very angry about having to spend time with Roberto why because he was a jerk. "Xy its not really that bad...its only two weeks," said Tabby as she painted her toe nails and read a romance novae. "She's right Lex, its not that bad," said Mandy who was giggling at a love letter Pyro had written her. "I think its a good idea," said Lamina from her spot on Lexa's bed. "Because you to need to learn to get along," she said with a nod. "He's evil...and now I have no lap top" she said with a groan as she looked at the mess of her old lap top. "Here happy early birth day," Said Jess who was sitting on Mandy's bed with her. Jess handed Lexa a Invader Zim lap top case. "Well great I can put the pieces in there," she snapped. "X...open the bag," said Jess planely not going to take her snapping. Lexa opened the bag to find a brand new lap top sold black and with sliver X's all over it. "Thanks Jessa," she said as she hugged her friend and her cell phone went off. "Hello?" asked Lexa as she stared at the phone. "Lex...its Kurt...is Lamina there?" asked the accented voice of Kurt Wagner. "Yeah," said Lexa as she tossed the phone at Lamina and said. "Its your lover boy," Lamina blushed but still took the phone as Lexa set her new lap top up. "I would kill him," said Lexa as she logged onto her AIM account. "If Scott wouldn't kill me..OH GOD HE'S ONLINE TO," she snapped as she clicked on Roberto's Screen name.

**EvilLadyX**: I hate you

**GiveMeTheSun**: I hate you to

**EvilLadyX**:...Two fucking weeks of dr cleaning and with tooth brushes all because your a jerk

**GiveMeTheSun**: I wouldn't have said something if you weren't a whore

**EvilLadyX:** I am not a whore your a ass

**GiveMeTheSun: **I'd like it if you did not talk about my body

With that Lexa glared and said she was busy then turned back to her friends. "I hate him," she said with a glare. "You love him," said Jess who was once again picking at her nail polish. "I do not love him not one bit at all," said Lexa as she looked around at her friends how was she going to survive two weeks with Roberto Da Costa the two had been enimys since the first day she moved in and she accidentally broke his cell phone and he hated her and she felt the same about him. They bothered each other at school, in public, in the mansion, in dr sessions, in the kitchen, living room, rec room, dining room, every where they saw each other it was war and a lot of people thought it was funny others like Scott 'stick up his ass' Summers did not.

"Gaaaaaaaaa," whinnied Lexa as she flopped down on the couch the next day she had, had a very bad day at school and here she was back home and she knew she was going to have to clean the dr soon. And things seemed to get worse for Lexa because she was then joined by none other then Bobby 'the horn dog' Drake. "Hey baby whas kicken?" he asked as he gave her the nod wick thing guys do. "Go screw your self Bobby," she said in a flate tone. "I do Thinking about ya," he said and Lexa looked up disgusted faster then the wind she was on top of him and punching him and trying to strangle him she was beyond pissed. "LAURA GET THE HELL OFF OF HIM," screamed someone and Lexa ignored them and kept punching Bobby unfortanetly Bobby decided to punch back and she ended up with a black eye and a bloody nose but Bobby was taken to the hospital ward.

"And third we never punch others no matter what they say," said Scott who's eye was twitching he seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. Wonder why?.

X23 sighed and rested her head on her hands as she was handed a tooth brush and a bottle of cleaner and sent inside the danger room and then she found Roberto sitting at the very end of the huge room scrubbing the floor. "Hey," she voiced as she sat down and started scrubbing. "What ever," he snapped back and scrubbed the floor angerly. "WELL Excuse me I was trying to be friendly," she said as she worked on a spot on the floor.

"Your a fucking ass ya know that?" she asked twenty minutes later seeing as she was still on the floor and now was all sweaty and smelled like cleaner. Roberto had started this fight and she was minding her business but then he had to go and open his mouth and mention about her last boy friend. "Look Julian was a lair I never slept with him okay?" she said what had happened to them since the last time they had been friends? no one knew but Roberto and X23 now a days hated to look at each other. "Dinner,"called Jessica as she walked into the danger room with two bags in her hand and a boy behind her also carrining two bags. "Me and Clint are gunna go eat in the garden yall have diner then back to cleaning," she said as she handed them a bag each and then grabbed the boy by his shirt and dragged him off the boy never complaining.

"X23 THAT WAS MY NEW SHIRT," he screamed at her she had thrown her tooth brush at him and it had spilt cleaner on his new shirt. "You should have worn old cloths then," she shot back as he finally huffed and stood up and grabbed her tooth brush and stompped over to her but he slipped and fell over on his back. Lexa burst out laughing and she rolled over on her back laughing and he glared at her. "ITS NOT FUNNY X," he shot at her as he tried to crawl over to her and he slipped again. "It is funny Berto," she said with a giggle. "You giggle?" asked Roberto as he looked up and tilted his head at her oddly. "Yeah so?" she asked with a slight hint at anger."Nothing its just never thought I'd hear giggles from a girl who beat the shit outta Drake," he said as he went back to trying and failing to get to his feet finally after what seemed like hours Scott showed up and said that they could go for now.

ONE WEEK AND SIX DAYS LATER.

"No freaking way really?" asked X23 as she looked at her cell phone and the voice on the other end confirmed his last comment. "Saw them my self in the second bed room to the left they did not even shut the door," he said and she let out a gag/giggle/laugh/gag at the thought of her "dad" and misses O in the same room doing things. "Gahhhhhhh Berto I gotta go see you later?" she asked as she looked up as Tabby walked into her room and smiled at X23 and then went to looking for her pink nail polish. "Okay laters X," and with that she clicked the end button on her cell phone and then turned to see Tabby looking at her with a odd grin. "Yes Tabby?" she asked and Tabby smiled. "Nothing...have fun with Lover boy tonight," and with that Tabby was gone off to god knows where leaving a very confused Lexa...what lover boy? No way she meant Berto. That brought a small laugh to Lexa and she sigh and headed to get her shower before her dr cleaning session.

"Ro...Ro...Roberto...Roberto..Ah...Ah..," said Sam stuttering as he looked at his friend. "Yeah?" asked Roberto as he looked at his watch he had to clean the dr.

"ROBERTO AH THINK YAR HOT," said Sam in a speed Pietro would apersate. "What the fuck?" said Roberto as he pushed past his friend and ran off with the excuse of being late to the dr cleaning session. Roberto entered the dr to see X23 already cleaning he walked over to her and dropped to his knees she lifted her head. "Whats wrong?" she asked with a sigh. "Sam...just...said he thinks I'm hot," he said with a blank look and Lexa took a second and looked shocked before she burst out laughing and rolled over on to her back laughing."Oh yeah, really funny X," said Roberto as he threw his tooth brush at her head and she just laughed harder finally he gave into his childish side and tackled her and they rolled around her laughing and him tickling her. At that point neither of them heard the sound of the dr door open and there stood Ray and Tabby who had been looking for a place to make out. X23 and Roberto were on the floor him above her grinning down at her as his hand rested on her side to someone aka Tabby and Ray it looked like the two had been about to into go into something far beyond tickling when Tabby let out a loud. "I KNEW IT," and then Lexa and Roberto turned to see Tabby and Ray there Roberto was off of X23 in a matter of seconds and was looking like he was going to be sick while Ray just stared at X23 as if he was in a deep deep shock. "X...," was all that Ray could get out before he sent a glare at Roberto then X23 herself before he then glared at Tabby. "You knew?" he asked slightly bitter. "Well...I just guessed," she said as she went to lay a hand on his shoulder but he shrugged her off and he stormed out. "We're dead he's gunna tell," whispered out Lexa as Roberto still just sat there not speaking looking sick. "X...Jubes is gunna think something is going on between us," he said as he looked at her and Lexa felt all her emotions ball up inside of her and she locked eyes with him and she noticed the cold look his eyes got as he stood. "Then...I'll just have to...go back to how it was," and with that he gave her one last glare then left and she could not handle it she broke down and flung her self on Tabby and just let tears flow.

SIX MONTHS LATER...

Lexa sighed as she chipped at her nail polish as she looked up from the passenger side of the car that was driving her to the mansion she had left a week after she and Roberto were walked in on not really doing anything but hanging out. Well Tabby had helped her get into a different school the Hellions academy that she had some how found a okay place to go to, She had made friends well more like people she could stand and she had met Julian. "Babe were almost there," said a husky voice and she smiled over at the black haired boy he was Julian Keller her online friend who she had talked to a lot and then met at the Hellions academy and she had just given in when he had asked her out even though he reminded her of a stalker most days. "Okay Julian," she said as she looked into the mirror above her seat in the car her eyes caked in black make up and her black lip stick mixed with her black cloths and her blue and black hair was something that had happened to her in the past few months she had been depressed and had become a cutter and she had been a darker person since then.

X23 and Julian took the long walk up the steps to the door and he reached to hold her hand and she pulled it away she only really showed affection when it was just to ease her pain she only liked the physical part of her relation ship with him she never liked to cuddle like he did or hold hands. "Think they missed you Xia?" he asked as he smiled at her and she highly doubted that any one noticed. Julian shrugged not knowing she was doubting anything and he knocked on the door they were here because the Professor had asked her to come back for a meeting. As they stood there waiting the door slowly opened and there stood a tall Brazilian boy and his eyes locked in at once on the girl he took a moment to realize who she was past all the make up and the hair dye. Lexa has in slight shock how come he had to open the door she would kill her self right this second but Julian took her moment of quiet to mean she wanted to be near him...stupid boy and he linked his fingers with hers.

"L...Lexa?" asked Roberto his voice cracking and he noticed this at the same time he noticed the boys smug look and his hand on Lexa's and Roberto took a breath and the cold look returned to his eyes. "Welcome back...your clients missed you...they all wanted their favorite counor girl," he said as he turned away from her and tried to hide the small hurt look in his eyes as he walked away and with one loud shout he let the house know that X23 was home that shout was of her tackling him to the ground. "BITCH GET OFF ME," yelled Roberto loudly as he tried to push the younger girl off of him and she growled back. "ASS I'M NOT A WHORE," and the two in a fury of fists and grits of teeth and then the two heard the all to familure voice. "LAURA...ROBERTO STOP THIS MINUTE," shouted Scott as him and Jess came walking over Jess smiled and waved at Lexa who was sitting on top of Roberto mid punch and Scott glared at them both. "Do we need detention again?" he asked as the two pulled apart rather fast. "No...sorry Scott," said Lexa as she stood up and straightened her cloths and hair and went to stand by Julian who was in shock about the whole thing. "Hey there...I'm Julian Keller...Xia's boy friend," said Julian as he held his hand out to Scott who for once in his life scoffed at the boy and did all the rebels in the mansion proud with his next comment. "I highly doubt she calls you that buddy," and with that Scott walked off and Jess grinned cheekily and whispered. "I've been working on him," and then she ran off after him. "X23 GIRL YOUR HOME," came the cry out as a group of four girls all started hugging her and dragging her off to her old room. "JULIAN JUST FIND A GUY NAMED KURT AND ASK HIM IF YOU CAN STAY IN HIS ROOM,"called X23 as she was dragged away by the girls.

"X tell us...Julian hot in bed?" asked Mandy as she stuffed a cookie into her mouth and Lamina looked at her oddly. "Why would he be hot in bed...would he not just simply get a less warm blanket?" Lamina asked causing Tabby to giggle lightly. "Lamina she means is he good in the shag," said Tabby as she laughed. "Ohhhh," said Lamina as she blushed deeply. "And no I dunno I ignore him must of the time," said Lexa as she looked at her chipped black nails and she sighed why is it she had such a tough life she just wanted to be normal. "Is this about Roberto?" asked Tabby as she sat next to Lexa she had been there after X23's first break down after the first fight her and Roberto had the day after Ray and Tabby found them playing around. "No...it has nothing to do with Berto," she said as she looked around and then took a deep breath. "I'mma go take a walk...later," she said as she got up and left the room and headed for the only place she used to call home the bath room on the third floor that she had had found one night on a walk with Roberto.

Lexa looked around the bath room and smiled no one had used it since she had been gone well no one but she guessed the only other person she had ever shared the bath room with. The smell of the strawberry body wash that still sat in the shower she had used so many times before was intising and the smell of Roberto's after shave...wait Roberto's after shave. She felt a small pain in her heart she had always loved the way he smelt after a shower but would she have ever tolled him no way. X23 sighed as she pulled off her hoodie and then pulled off her long sleeve shirt leaving only her white tank top and her black jeans. X23 looked at her arms the cuts lining her arms made her look away in shame and she heard a loud gasp and she turned to see Roberto standing there in a towel. "X...your your...arms," he stuttered as he looked at her arms and his cold eyes softened and he moved closer to her and he reached out to touch her arms and she flinched slightly at his touch.

"Are you okay...is he hurting you why did you flinch?" asked Roberto very fast as he looked her over he was worried about her. "No...its just...every time you touch me only bad things happen or we end up hurting each other," she said with a small sigh and she let his hand run over a few scars and a few new cuts. "I'm so sorry," he said as he looked at her and he felt that same feeling he had that day in the dr when he had been on top of her he would have kissed her had they not been interrupted. "X...I don't like the new you," he said as he ran a hand up to sit it on her cheek and ran a finger under her eye lid as the black make up came onto his finger she looked up at him and she leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips and he returned the kiss softly. And n a matter of moments the two wear backing towards the shower and her tank top was soon off fallowed by her jeans and he shuddered as he felt the hot water steam down on them and he ran his fingers over her face till all the black make up was gone and he kissed down her jaw line and slowly down her neck and nipped at her skin as he moved them closer into the water.

"B...Berto," she said as she looked at him her eyes hooded with passion as the door burst open and then the voice of Tabby was heard. "I swear Sammy if anyone can make you straight again its me," she said as she stopped mid step and then noticed that two other teens were in the room and then her eyes went wide at who was there. "Hey Sammy...why don't you go find Ray...and he can talk you threw this whole ummmmmmm same sex attraction thing," she said as she pushed him out of the bath room her smile spreading as she looked at them. "Xy and Berty in the shower letin the water fall on down," she said in a sing song voice as she turned and fallowed Sam's departure.

"Berto...why is it no matter what we do Tabby always seems to walk in at the most awkward moments?" asked X23 as she looked up at him and chuckled lightly as she grabbed her tank top off the floor and pulled it back on and she kissed him on the cheek and then walked away from him back wards. "Later lover boy," she said as she went to open the door and heard muffled mumbles and Lexa looked out the door peeking and she saw Sam and Ray in a very akward pose with Ray pinning Sam against the wall and she shut the door and locked it then turned to Berto. "I think I'll wait here with you," she said as she sat down on the counter and he smiled. "What do you think we could do till they go away?" he asked with a wicked grin and X23 blinked a few times. "Nothing involving me with out cloths," she said and he laughed lightly. "But...but..," he said as he looked at her and she chuckled and looked back at the shower. "You know...we shouldn't wast the water," she said and he pulled her close to him and they backed towards the shower him kissing her deeply and her throwing her tank top back off and looking into his eyes.

until next chapter...have fun...


End file.
